Max Baer
Maximilian Adelbert Baer (February 11, 1909 – November 21, 1959) was a famous American boxer of the 1930s, onetime Heavyweight Champion of the World, and actor. Biography Early life He was born Maximilian Adelbert Baer in Omaha, Nebraska, the son of German immigrant Jacob Baer (1875-1938), who had a Jewish father and a Lutheran mother, Dora Bales (1877-1938). His older sister was Fanny Baer (1905-1991), and his younger sister and brother were Bernice Baer (1911-1987) and boxer-turned actor Jacob Henry Baer, better known as Buddy Baer (1915-1986). His father was a butcher. The family moved to Colorado before Bernice and Buddy were born. In 1921, when Maxie was twelve, they moved to Livermore, California, to engage in cattle ranching. He often credited working as a butcher boy and carrying heavy carcasses of meat for developing his powerful shoulders. Boxing Career He participated in boxing tournaments and He turned pro in 1929, progressing steadily through the ranks. A ring tragedy little more than a year later almost caused him to drop out of boxing for good. Death of Frankie Campbell Baer fought Frankie Campbell (brother of Brooklyn Dodgers Hall of Famer Dolph Camilli) on August 25, 1930 in San Francisco and in only 2 hits, knocked him out. Campbell never regained consciousness. After lying on the canvas for nearly an hour, Campbell was finally transported by ambulance to a nearby hospital where he eventually died of extensive brain hemorrhages. An autopsy revealed that Baer's devastating blows had knocked Campbell's entire brain loose from the connective tissue holding it in place within his cranium. Although he has never been documented as boasting of the death of Campbell, it launched him into an infamous status of being a killer in the ring. The death was used for promotional purposes to make Baer seem deadly, and dangerous. In the case of Frankie Campbell, he was charged with manslaughter. Although he was eventually acquitted of all charges, the California State Boxing Commission still banned him from any in-ring activity within their state for the next year. He gave purses from succeeding bouts to Campbell's family, but lost four of his next six fights. He fared better when Jack Dempsey took him under his wing, and although it is a little known fact, Baer put Campbell's children through college. Baer vs. Schaff This publicity was further sensationalized by Baer's return bout with Ernie Schaff, who had bested Baer in a decision a few years earlier. At the close of the 10th round, Baer nailed Schaff square in the temple with what some witnesses claimed to be the hardest right hand that ever connected in boxing. Schaff was saved by the bell, though he ended up losing the bout by way of decision. Several minutes passed before Ernie Schaff was revived and able to stand under his own power. Schaff was never quite the same after that bout. He complained frequently of headaches and his ring performance lagged immensely in succeeding bouts. Six months after the Baer fight, he died in the ring after he took a pathetic jab from the behemoth Primo Carnera. Although Carnera was vilified as a "man killer", it was obvious he had died as a result of damage inflicted during his bout with Baer. Although outwardly Baer seemed indestructible and remained a devastating force in the ring, the death of Campbell and the accusations he received over Ernie Schaff's demise profoundly affected Baer; according to his son, actor/director Max Baer, Jr., he cried and had nightmares over the Campbell incident for decades afterwards. Baer vs. Schmeling In 1933, Baer (with a Star of David embroidered on his trunks, which he swore to wear in every bout thereafter) boxed Max Schmeling at Yankee Stadium, dominating the rugged fighter from Germany into the tenth round when the referee stopped the match. Because Baer defeated Schmeling, Hitler's favorite, and Baer had a Jewish father, he became a hero to the Jewish people, although he was raised Catholic (his mother's faith). Max Schmeling was anything but a Nazi. His manager was Jewish, and Schmeling hid some Jews on Kristalnacht, the night the Nazis went on a rampage against Jews and businesses, and helped them escape. His losses to the part Jewish Baer and subsequently to the African-American Joe Louis definitely made him more of an embarrassment to the Nazis. He later became a good friend of Louis's and even paid for his funeral. Baer defeated the likes of Walter Cobb, Kingfish Levinsky, Max Schmeling, Tony Galento and Tommy Farr. He was Heavyweight Champion of the World from June 14, 1934, when he knocked out Primo Carnera, to June 13, 1935. Baer vs. Braddock On June 13, 1935, James Braddock defeated heavyweight champion Max Baer in one of boxing’s greatest upsets. Braddock, nicknamed ‘Cinderella Man,’ was an 10 to 1 underdog. After back-to-back upsets of John Henry Lewis and Art Lasky, which earned him the nickname “Cinderella Man,” Braddock found himself back at the Madison Square Garden Bowl 364 days after beating Griffin, this time fighting for the heavyweight championship against Baer. Despite his momentum, the aging Braddock was a heavy underdog, with odds ranging from 8-1 to over 10-1. The powerful Baer, who earlier in his career had killed an opponent, worried that he might do the same to Braddock. “I'm scared stiff I'll kill Braddock,” he told reporters. “I dreamed last night I hurt the boy. I woke up in a cold sweat.” Baer didn’t take his challenger seriously in the opening rounds, “smirking at Braddock as if he were some huge private joke,” described Time. Though the hard-working Braddock could do little damage to Baer, he won round after round on the scorecard until Baer became more focused; by that time, however, the champion needed a knockout to win the fight. Braddock, who was renowned for his strong chin, avoided any damaging blows. "With five seconds left in the fight, Braddock landed two rights to Baer’s head," writes Jeremy Schaap, author of "Cinderella Man: James J. Braddock, Max Baer, and the Greatest Upset in Boxing History." "Then the bell sounded. Gould jumped into the ring, grabbed both of Braddock’s legs and lifted him into the air. Braddock looked down and quietly said, "We did it. We did it." Braddock was declared winner by unanimous decision, becoming heavyweight champion of the world. Later life Max Baer boxed in eighty-four professional fights from 1929 to 1941. In all, his record was 72-12-0 (53 knockouts), which makes him a member of the exclusive group of boxers to have won fifty or more bouts by knockout. He fought Lou Nova in the first televised heavyweight prizefight, on June 1, 1939, on WNBT-TV in New York. His last match was another loss to Nova, in 1941. Baer and his brother, Buddy, both lost fights to Joe Louis, Buddy's two losses to Louis coming in world title fights. He was inducted into the Boxing Hall of Fame in 1968, the World Boxing Hall of Fame in 1984 and the International Boxing Hall of Fame in 1995. In 2003, Ring Magazine published its list of the one hundred greatest punchers of all time in boxing, as voted by the its writers. Max Baer was number 22. Record and Statistics Statistics Name: Max Baer Nationality: American Nicknames: None Weight: Heavyweight Height: 6'1'' '' Stance: Orthodox Boxing Record Fights: 81 Wins: 68 Wins by KO: 522 Losses: 13 Draws: 0 No contests: 0 Category:1909 births Category:1959 deaths Category:Boxers from Nebraska Category:Heavyweight boxers Category:World Boxing Association champions Category:World heavyweight boxing champions Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American film actors Category:Jewish boxers Category:American people of Scotch-Irish descent Category:Jewish American sportspeople Category:Cardiovascular disease deaths in California Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:International Boxing Hall of Fame inductees Category:Sportspeople from Omaha, Nebraska Category:International Jewish Sports Hall of Fame inductees